Subtitles
by RoraShigoto
Summary: .:Life will never be easy:. Mello didn't make it harder, really. Just more fun. ::MattxMello::
1. Part One: Side A

**Part One: Side A**

It was almost a normal Saturday. Almost. I lied on my bed, my head hanging off the the side and my legs propped against the wall. I was occupied in my newest DS game with a cigarette carefully sitting in my mouth. The curtains were closed, so no sun rays beamed through. My light was off and the only brightness came from my DS. I loved Saturdays.

Until the door opened and a someone turned the light on. "Ack!" My cigarette fell to the floor, and I quickly maneuvered my hand to put it out. "Shit!" Thank god for leather gloves. Pausing my game, I turned to sit up on my bed. Roger stood in my doorway, a blond... girl, no, no it was a guy, beside him.

He had blond hair that grazed his shoulders and bangs that fell partly in his face. He was clad in black leather, a rosary-looking necklace around his neck. Draped over his shoulder was a black bag, most likely holding his belongings. He looked about ready to kill something. I pushed my goggles back over my eyes again, I had them sitting on my head before so I could see the game better, and tried to give off a sort of friendly aura. I'm not so sure it worked as he didn't show any interest whatsoever.

"Matt, this is Mello," the old man introduced. Mello nodded, walking into the room and sitting his backpack on the bed that sat on the opposite wall of mine. I stared at him as he began to pull some things out of the bag, sitting them on the bed's surface. When I looked back to the doorway, Roger was gone.

Lying back down on the bed, I un-paused my game. Engrossed in it, I didn't notice that Mello had began to stomp closer to me. Before I knew what was happening, my DS was ripped out of my hands and thrown across the room, where it hit the wall harshly and crashed to the ground. "That is the most annoying sound ever, just so you know," the evil-ass roommate from Hell, I quickly decided, commented.

Frantically, I got off the bed and ran to my DS, which was now sliced in half. I picked up the pieces and cradled them in my hands sadly. I fell to my knees subconsciously. With my head lowered, I said in a low tone, "W-what the fuck is your problem?"

I never recieved an answer. Instead, I just stayed on the floor for a few minutes. When I got up and went back to my bed, I sat down and pulled out my PSP from under my pillow, returning the DS in it's place. I turned the volume off and began again to get lost in a different game. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mello lay back on his bed and open a book. He took something else from his bag and unwrapped it, then biting into it. Chocolate.

After an hour of this, Mello's voice piped up, "So, is this all that goes on here?"

"You can watch my TV if you want. Or we could play a game or something," I suggested, deciding it would probably be better, and a lot safer, to be this guy's good side. I suddenly had an instinct to hold my PSP tighter, to protect it. I did so, looking over to where he was. My eyes had adjusted back to the light, so I pulled my goggles down across my neck.

Mello waited a bit before responding, "So basically, this place is always this boring."

"Pretty much."

I thought I saw him smirk, if just for a second, but when I did a double-take, his face was back to normal, a permanent scowl. Then, again interrupting my game play, Mello stood up and exclaimed, "The hell with this. I'm going to find something to do." I shrugged as a reply, and he stormed out of the room.

I stood up, saving and turning my game off. Going over to my plasma screen, a 'gift' from a friend a few years back, I sat down on the floor and put RE4 in the PS2. As it started up, I once again got up and turned the light off. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up for concentration.

--

"Um, what the hell?"

"Shit!" I screamed. I was just about to win again! No! You blond douche! How dare you walk in now!

Mello, ignoring my inner-monologue, turned the light back on and blinked. Why the fuck does that keep happening?! My hands went to cover my eyes as I hollered, being almost blinded again. Ignoring my cries of aggravation, Mello slammed the door and walked back to his bed, sitting down. I resisted the urge to turn on him and start a fight. Instead deciding to be the better person, I went back to my game.

I didn't hear anything from Mello except a cringling of paper and his frequent munches on the chocolate. Finally, when I had gotten back to where I was, I leaned up just slightly towards the TV.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped fiercely at the sound of Mello's voice beside my ear. He had gotten up and walked over without me noticing. I fell over, hitting the ground with a mighty thud, managing to pause my game in the process. Which surprised myself, by the way. I looked up at the one who had once again ruined my game. I sighed, thinking it better just to oblige and answer him. "I'm... playing my game."

He didn't seem affected by this at all as he stood with his hands on his knees, bent over to look at me. He lifted his head some, seeming to think of a snarky response, but was cut off when a knock sounded from the door. Mello stood straight and went to answer it. It was Roger, of course. Who else?

"Mello," Roger said, stepping into the room. "I have set up a way for you to get some things tomorrow at the mall. Clothes and necessities. Since... Well, since we would like to provide the best for you here."

"...okay," Mello said, not really caring.

"Right," Roger continued. He turned to me, trying his best, I could tell, to keep a smile on his wrinkled face. "Matt, since Mello is your roommate, you are welcome to join him tomorrow. A prefect will escort you in the morning." With that, Roger left grimly.

"How annoying," Mello rolled his eyes. He looked at me. "Are you really going?"

"Of course," I told him defensively. "After all, due to certain... circumstances, I seem to be in need of a new DS."

--

The next morning, Sunday, I woke up before Mello. I got up and went to take a shower immediately, thus my usual routine every morning. Without thinking about bringing clothes with me into the bathroom. Lovely, right?

When I was clean, a towel wrapped around my waist and my hair still dripping wet, I poked my head out the door to look in on Mello, who was still deeply asleep. Cautiously, I stepped out and went to my dresser, opening the top drawer and taking out a pair of black boxers and some socks. I opened the drawer under it and held up the usual striped shirt, this one was red and black. Jeans were next, and they didn't take much to decide on.

With another glance toward Mello, I dived back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. Yawning, I began to dress. Once done, I went back out, finding Mello sitting up in bed, brushing his hair. I almost smirked at him, but remembered my position and held back. Going to my bed, I took my orange goggles and my leather gloves off the nightstand that sat to the left of my bed.

I sat down on my bed then, pulling on and lacing up my boots. Mello looked over to me, an unreadable expression on his face. He was already dressed as well, in a pair of black tight jeans and a black vest, no undershirt. He stood up as a there was a knock on the door. I felt under my pillow for my PSP as he answered the door.

It was an old woman with fake blonde hair and a tight smile on her lips. Her name was Ms. Gregory, as she informed Mello and me. She told us to get ready, in which Mello just had to put on socks and shoes, and then we left. As usual, when you are escorted somewhere in Wammy's, unless it's a big crowd, they let you ride in a limo. Only because it is very rare that we get to go into the city. They don't want us exposed like that, some say; too much of a risk.

Not that I really care. At least I got to go. We each have a bank account, filled with who knows how much money. I should find out one of these days. The only times people were allowed to go out shopping and such were when they had no more clothes, just arrive to get necessities, or when your roommate goes somewhere and you're invited. I wasn't really invited by Mello, but he didn't really object to me coming.

As Mello and I got in the back and sat down, Ms. Gregory got in the front and sat with the driver, probably not wanting to put up with us. I pulled my PSP out from my poket, where it stayed for some reason without falling out, and began to finish up my game again. Mello sat with his arms crossed behind his head, leaning back comfortably in his seat.

Once the limo stopped, thirty minutes later, I saved my game and turned it off, setting the PSP on my seat as we exited. Ms. Gregory led us into the large building. I had been to this mall a lot, actually. Unlike most of those at Wammy's, I was from around here. I lived most of my life in the city, in and out of trouble.

"Okay, so first we need to get you some clothes, Mello," Ms. Gregory told us. "Now, I have your card, and yours, too, Matt. So find what you can and you can get it. I'm going to let you two go off, if you can promise to stay together. And meet me back at two, got it? Any later and Roger will know."

I knew she was actually trying to do us a favor by letting us go off without her. Roger wouldn't really approve of it, but all she had to do was tell him that we were arguing and wouldn't stay under control. Which, by the way, is completely unfair. None the less, I nodded as Mello told her in a low voice, "Yeah, we will."

Nodding, Ms. Gregory gave us our cards and we were gone a minute later. I followed Mello for a bit. We went up the escalator and walked on the second floor, he kept looking at all the signs on the stores almost eagerly. Taking a big breath, I gulped up the courage to actually talk to him civilly. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

Fine, be that way, Mr. Grouchy-Pants. Holding back the urge to start pummeling him, I tried again, "What are you looking for, then?"

"I dunno. A good store, I guess," he said, not meeting my gaze as we kept advancing and passing store after store.

I sighed, "I know some..." When he didn't object, instead slowing his pace a bit, I began to lead. I took him to the opposite side of the mall, stopping in front of a Hot Topic. "How's this...?"

There was a small pause before Mello answered, "It's okay." He went inside, not minding me. I followed after him, trying to keep up. Once I caught up with him, he already had a handful of shirts. I quirked an eyebrow at him, but he, of course, ignored me and went on, looking at pants and jackets. I made my way to the accessories, picking up a new pair of long leather gloves. The last pair. I should get them, I told myself, since my old ones are wearing out.

I went to pay for them and then waited for Mello to hurry up. While was still picking up some things, I turned to talk to the guy behind the counter, who looked a little bored himself. No wonder, there were only two other costumers, besides Mello and me. "Hey." I tried to act friendly and bored at the same time.

"Yo," he answered, turning a page of a book that was in front of him. I glanced over to Mello, who was now going into the dressing room. "You and your friend from around here?"

"Uh," I looked back to the worker, trying to catch up to what he said. Yeah, sometimes I get like that; lost in my thoughts. "No."

"Where then?" he asked, not even sounding interested. I wasn't really sure what to say then. I couldn't really tell him, 'Oh, well, we're from this really advanced boarding school because we're supposedly geniuses and they're training us to become some great powerful detective people, like L.'

Well, I guess I could. But it might not go over too smoothly. However, my luck was just changed for the moment, by being interrupted, again, by my new blond roommate.

"Matt! Come here!" Obediently, I went to the dressing room, shrugging it off and giving a small wave to the cashier. I knocked on the painted black door once I approached. From the other side, I could hear Mello zipping something. Then the door opened, revealing Mello in a tight, tight pair of black leather jeans and a tight black leather vest. "Um, do you think you could get me an extra small vest? This one seems a little loose."

For some reason, completely unknown to me, I couldn't stop staring. Another yell from Mello snapped me out of it. I nodded numbly, closing the door again and going over to a rack with the vests on it. I looked gingerly for a XS one, finding only one. The zipper was broken, but I picked it up and took it back to Mello anyways. After I gave it to him, he examined it, mumbling to himself. "Hmm... the zipper's broke... Oh well, I can fix it."

I stood in the doorway like an idiot, not in my right state of mind. He looked at me with a set expression, then a quirked eyebrow. I didn't budge. Mello coughed, then told me, "Matt, really, unless you want to watch me strip, I suggest you get out!"

He yelled the last two syllables, making me snap back into reality. I tried to laugh before I left. I went back to the cashier, my cheeks thoroughly red.

I thought a saw a smirk on the guy's face, but as soon I thought it was there, it was gone. I ignored it and continued to wait tiredly for Mello to come out. Soon he did. He carried a lot of clothes out with some belts, gloves, and other things on top of the pile. The cashier's eyes widened, then went back to normal. He was probably pretty glad to sell this much in one day.

When we paid, holy shit, expensive!, we walked out with at last five or six huge bags in my hands. Yes, he made me carry them all. I can't even remember how it happened. It just suddenly came that I had two arm-fulls of bags. Mello's own hands were empty. Next, he led us to a Spencers. I have no idea what he got in there, but we came out with two bags.

After another stop for some chocolate, three bags, we were off to a Gamestop. He led the way, which actually surprised me some. Reluctantly, he took the nine bags that I was holding, along with the two he had, and let me go get my DS Lite. I chose a black one out. And I got four new games to go with it, along with a new guitar controller. I could teach Mello how to play. One more bag and a box. Lovely.

We ended up with thirteen bags altogether. We still weren't done. Shoes were needed. Of course. We went to the Converse shop and Mello picked out two pairs of identical black converse and a pair of black boots. I looked down at my shoes, seeing them as fine, although they were about a year old. They held together amazingly. So that made another bag.

I now had ten bags altogether, he had four. I know, I know. Poor Matt, you're saying. Oh well. It'd have to work. After walking around for a bit, I felt exhausted. "Music," Mello said, taking me into yet another store. He must have loaded up with thirty CDs and a stereo. Three more bags. I carried the stereo and he took the two bags of CDs.

By that time, it was two o'clock. Time to go. Mello acknowledged this and we were both off to meet Ms. Gregory at the entrance. Her grin dropped as we approached. She gave me a sympathetic look, asking if I needed help. I told her flat out no. We all three went back to the limo and got in.

As soon as we were situated inside, I dropped all the bags carefully on the floor. "Oh my gosh... How did you get so much?"

"Well, I am going to be living there now, might as well have everything I need," Mello answered. I nodded in understanding and agreement. "Damn, I'm hungry."

"We'll probably eat when we get back," I said, my voice monotone as I began to search for my Gamestop bag. Finding it, finally, I took out my new DS and felt the need to hug it. I smiled and turned it on, setting up everything. Name, time, date, color. Satisfied, I put one of the new games in, Mario Cart, and began to play, focusing on nothing else.

"You really have no life, do you?" Mello halted the silence as I passed the finish line, in first place, naturally. I looked up to him, not saying anything for a while, then went back to my game. He didn't know what he was talking about. Ignorant Mello. That's what he is. Ignorant. "I see. So I am correct..."

"This is my life," I informed him proudly. Of course. You see, Mello? You've no clue what you're talking about. Nothing. Yeah. I do have a life. It's just different than other people's.

"Uh-huh," he said slowly, nodding his head once, also slowly. As if he didn't believe me...! Or as if he thought I was an idiot. Just because video games are my life. It's what makes me special, you see. "Doesn't look like much of a life to me."

"Well, it's plenty for me," I snapped back, telling the truth. The rest of the ride was silent. Mello casually got out a chocolate bar and began to eat it. We arrived back at Wammy's soon after. I did the usual, saving and turning off my game. I closed the system and put it, along with my PSP, in the Gamestop bag. I took the bag in hand and the box that held my new guitar controller. And to think, I bought it for him.

Ms. Gregory helped Mello, which means she took all the bags that I was carrying, save for mine. The three of us went to my room. Ms. Gregory had long gone after she sat the things on the floor. I sat my bag and box on my bed and turned to leave. I was stopped by Mello's voice again. "Hey...?"

I pivoted my head to slightly look at him. Raising an eyebrow, I responded, "Yeah?"

"Where do we get something to eat?"

I sighed some, barely audible so he wouldn't hear. Lifting my hand in the air, I gestured for Mello to follow me. I took him down the long hallway, took a left, and then up the stairs, where the cafeteria was. We both got trays and filled them with the hot lunch served, vegetable lasagna. It could never just be normal lasagna, no. It had to be _healthy_. I picked up a bottle of water, while Mello got a bottle of chocolate milk, how predictable.

We walked in silent understanding to the back. Sitting at a table, it was from there dubbed: ours. We ate, not talking for a few minutes.

"So, what's in that huge box you got?" Mello asked me. I almost smiled. Only because it was really the first time someone took even a slight interest in anything of mine. Or of me.

"A guitar."

"But, wouldn't a guitar be, I dunno, bigger?" I wanted to laugh as hard as I could manage then. Oh, poor, ignorant Mello. You see, I told you.

"Well, it's for a game," I told him, restraing myself to act civilized. I loved this. "I bought it... for you..."

Oh shit. That was probably the worst thing I could have said right then. I quickly took my gaze down to my plate, ignoring eye contact.

"What...?"

Here goes nothing, I told myself. "Well, I only have one. So, I thought I'd buy another... so we can both, you know, play the game."

"Oh," he said quietly. There was a really awkward silence then. I mean, so awkward I think I felt my skin getting prickly awkward. So awkward, that it made me take my gaze up. Mello had his eyes down as well. I almost jumped when he I found his blue orbs looking into my green ones. I could barely hear him when he muttered, "Thanks."

That's where it all started, folks. That's when my life took a turn for the worst journey I could possibly imagine. It was then that I began to fall in love with Mello; Mihael Keehl.

* * *

**First Death Note fic. Meh... I hope it doesn't suck too badly. Please review. It keeps me going...**

**This is set three years before the Kira case; cliche, but oh well. Yeah. More later on. I plan for this to be a pretty good length. O.o**

**_Much respect, much love. _**


	2. Track One: All That I've Got

**Track One: All That I've Got**

"I'll be damned if there's no hot water left," The Oh-so Great Mello sneered at me as he walked into the bathroom. I was just buttoning my pants, don't mind me. I'd hate for you to give me privacy….

"Oh really?" I asked, going out of the room, grabbing my gloves off the counter and pulling them on. I pulled my goggles up off my neck and set them in their place on my eyes, not even wincing as they hit my face with a small smack. I sat down on the floor and began to pull my boots on.

I already figured that today would be… nothing less than interesting.

To my –not so, maybe bad- luck, Mello and I had our classes together. All of them. Together. Do you get my problem here? Although I suppose it was to be expected. It was pretty rare that they put roommates in separate classes.

So I get to spend the entire day with Mello. Um, yay me?

I rolled my eyes at the thought as I sat on the floor and finished lacing up my boots. It's not that I really hated Mello. I've just concluded that he has…. issues. After dinner yesterday, Sunday, he and I went back to the room and unpacked his things. Or rather, I unpacked them as he 'supervised' me. He then demanded that we set shower times… yeah. Every morning, we would switch ho got the first shower. This morning, obviously, I had the privilege. Now, granted, it was pretty nice, civilized way to settle that dilemma. But the catch was that he _had_ to take a shower at six each morning. Meaning I had to get up at five forty this morning.

Just great.

The bathroom door opened loudly. Mello was already dressed. His hair, however, was still slightly damp and tangled. He sent me a short fused glare as he went to his dresser and got out a thick bristled black and white brush. I almost snicker out loud as the mental image of Mello brushing and styling his hair came to mind. But believe me, my insides were dying of hyperventilation.

Biting my bottom lip, I watched the blond retreat back to the bathroom. as soon as he was gone, I let out a small chuckle and looked to the clock on my nightstand. It was six thirty; classes stared in an hour. Of course. I crawled over to my TV and plugged up my Wii. Perfect way to wake up in the morning: Guitar Hero.

Not three songs later, Mello came back out, hair dry and a very small ghost of a smirk on his face. He sat down next to me on the ground, crossing my legs. He watched me play through the beginning of the song before asking, "You're not hungry?"

"I don't eat breakfast," I said, my eyes flickering to him for a short second, then back to the screen. I never ate breakfast, instead choosing to usually sleep in until seven.

"Oh," he said, "okay."

"What about you?" I retort. He shakes his head, and the subject is dropped. We stayed like so for a good while, until seven-twelve. Then we proceeded to turn everything off, grab our bags and leave.

The hallway was already crowded. Some people were rushing to get to first class, while others were taking their time. Very few of them were like me; couldn't care less about class. Or maybe it was just me. Oh well.

"Matt, where the hell are you going?!" Mello's voice snapped me out of my daze. I blinked at him once, and then realized what he was talking about. Mello had stopped walking two feet away from me. He had a thumb sticking out, pointing to a door behind him; the Languages classroom door. Where our first class took place.

I did a mental facepalm.

Had we really already walked up the stairs and everything? Wow…. Gosh, sometimes I can be a complete ditz. It's worse when Mello points it out, though. Don't ask; I don't know why.

I let out a chuckle and walked over to the doorway, stepping inside silently. Once I entered, I went straight to my seat in the back of the room. I was almost surprised when Mello came back to sit in the desk next to mine, unwrapping a bar of chocolate. But I shrugged it off. It would most likely be better, and a hell of a lot safer, not to say anything about it.

Class passed by in a moderately quick hour and a half. Mello caught on fast, I soon concluded. Although he would have to go back and study the first here chapters of the Greek book. Which I bet he could do in a few weeks, if not less. Lucky….

I still don't get it all.

The blond and I gathered our things and left together. Next, we were off to Geography. I yawned audibly as we trudged up another flight of stairs. Geography, of course, had to be on the third floor of Wammy's House. I stared at the floor, narrowly dodging two people as I dragged my feet forward. I heard Mello's low chuckle as I re-joined him. "Matt, are you always this oblivious to everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I told the blond. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his curt nod.

Geography and Mathematics came and went. Both with an equal amount of boredom and sleep. And soon it was time for lunch. Totally the highlight of the day. Everyone in Wammy's ate lunch at the same time, which always made it fun.

We put our bags in our fourth-class classroom, since it was conveniently located on the way to the cafeteria. Mello hadn't said much all day, I realized then. It made me wonder why he was still hanging around with me.

I guess I shouldn't be complaining, though. It's not like I have any friends here. Of all the years I've been here, no one has really associated with me. Maybe I should be relieved or happy. But it just feels weird to me.

We went slowly to the cafeteria and got in line instantly. It didn't take too long to get our trays of pizza and a side salad. I skipped the whole 'healthy' thing. But the salad was required. Mello got us both a thing of chocolate milk, sitting mine on my tray beside my plate. We then sought out to find seats. And of course, all the tables were taken. Just my luck, right?

"Over there," Mello said, pointing to a table across the room. A single boy sat there, wearing his usual loose white pajamas that matched the color of his pale hair. I knew who he was; everyone did. Near, the genius of all of us. Yeah. He was pretty smart. Although I had a bad vibe about going to sit with him.

"Uh, okay," I mumbled, following the blond to the table. I sat down across from Near, while Mello sat beside him. I began to eat quietly as they exchanged looks.

"Hello," Near said aloud, "Matt, yes? And you must be Mello, the newest one?" I looked up to him and nodded. Mello did the same, taking a bite of his salad. My attention went back to my cheese pizza soon. I didn't partake in much rest of the conversation. "I'm Near."

Silence.

"So, have you taken the tests yet?"

"What tests?"

"I suppose not, then. They must be letting you do it with everyone else. That's how they were with me as well."

Silence.

"Okay."

…My elbow was itchy.

"Well, I'll see you two around," Near said, standing up and picking up his tray. Mello and I looked at each other as the white figure retreated. Mello scooted over a seat, so that he was in front of me now.

"He's weird." Great example for bluntness. "I don't know about him. Do you know him?"

"Not really," I answered, taking in a mouthful of pizza and chewing wholeheartedly. I like pizza. My thoughts began to drift again as the blond before me fell silent. He finished off his salad quickly and his chocolate milk. Sitting back, he unwrapped another chocolate bar.

What the hell…?

I paused from my pizza-eating, and gave him a puzzling look. He gave no sign of a response, though. He merely stared right back into my eyes. I swallowed the morsel of food and took another bite. Mello did the same with his chocolate. Then he coughed, pushing his tray in my direction and mumbling, "Want it?"

I blinked at the food. Once. Twice. And I nodded.

Who am I to pass up free food?

--

"So what is it?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, sitting down in my desk. Mello sat beside me again, as per usual. I mean, like right beside me. Since it was a science class, and we had to share a table together. Yeah. I almost felt my face heat up just barely. Almost, mind you.

Why? Well, I guess the fact that his hand was currently brushing my leg has something to do with it.

Perv….

"The test Near was talking about," Mello empathized. He took a pencil and notebook out of his bag and began to write something down in the upper right corner. His name, the date, and the class. Wow. Are you kidding me? "What is it?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, nothing, really," I told him taking my DS out and turning it on. "It's just some stupid test we take about twice a year. They've got to know what we're doing, what we're learning best, what we're failing most. And it determines the rankings, I believe…"

"Rankings?" Mello asked, as if he'd never heard the word before.

"Yeah, like, who's at the top and stuff. the next one's coming up in about two weeks."

Mello made a low noise in the back of his throat and turned to a new page on his notebook. I didn't look to see what he had written down, my attention was on my game at the moment. And in all honesty, I'm not too sure I want to know.

The teacher was late getting to class, which made for a rather amusing start, because his speech of his tardiness was all made up of lies. And the flabbergasted look on his face when someone pointed it out was the best part. Then three students were late for class, leaving even more time to not learn, yay for not learning!, and goof off.

However, for the last forty-five minutes of class, all we did was take notes. Exciting.

Mello didn't seem too peeved about it though. I really wanted to scream at him, "teacher's pet!" but I wouldn't. Because I like my face how it is… and not ripped off or bruised.

Yeah.

Classes came and went and blah blah blah. Fifth-class, though, of course had to drag out and be the longest class in the history of basically everything. I hate Mondays. More-so, I hate the last class on Mondays. Even worse; it had to be PE.

"Oh god, my legs are so sore," I complained as Mello and I went back to the locker rooms. Yeah, running in a circle for fifteen minutes is not to my liking. Definitely not something I would like to get used to, either.

But of course, seeing as tests were coming up. And we had to do more than usual. Normally, all we would do in PE was play dodge ball or something, which I could always just sit out on. But, no…. Not today. Not for the whole week or next week.

Running was not good for my lungs.

Seriously, I could die right now of hyperventilation or something…. And then wouldn't you be sad.

Yeah, shut up.

"Matt, stop your complaining," Mello sneered at me. We made it over to an excluded area, where our lockers were located, and sat on the benches. We began to change again; I hated the feeling of the assigned gym clothes. They were itchy and disgusting. Ew. "Maybe if you didn't stay locked up in the room all day and actually move around some, you wouldn't have such a hard time with it."

"Wrong," I informed him bluntly. "You're tired, too."

"Yeah, but I'm not bitching to my fr-er... roommate about it!"

Oh. My. Gosh.

You heard it, too, right? He almost said friend. He did, he did. He almost said it...! Ahahahaha!

"No I didn't, Matt. You're an idiot. And you really need to stop doing inner monologue out loud. It's not healthy."

* * *

**Wow. Just wow. I can't believe the amazing response I got from the first chapter. I didn't expect anyone to like this...! Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and faves. They're all appreciated!**

**I'm sorry this one is so short. I kind of rushed because I'm way late for deadline. But, I do have an excuse... I'm on vacation. I tried making this as long as last chapter, but it wasn't erally anything near it. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm trying to keep them around the same length, but it didn't work out too well on this one... v.v**

**Anyways. Yeah, in this story Matt and Mello are fourteen or so. It'll talk about it later... Oh, and every chapter shall have a 'theme song' type of thing. The title will tell which, of course. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the song "All That I've Got" by _the Used_. All credits go to their rightful owners and such.**

**_Much respect, much love. Goodbye._**


	3. Track Two: Hello Seattle

oh-ho-ho-ho. Bitches. UPDATE. After two weeks of promising, it's here! ^.^

Oki... THSI2 is cumming. I've got half of it typed, all of it written. So sha. I'm trying to work on FYI, too. Forgive me, please, I've been busy. Now more than ever because of Momo-Con, competitions, and fund raiser ideas. XD

So chyeah. Absolute bullshit, this chapter. YAY.

* * *

I followed behind Mello back to the room. My legs hurt some, but I tried to ignore the pain by keeping my attention on the screen of my video game. Mello had been bitching about how I should stop my complaining and get off my ass every once in a while. But, seriously, that just seems like too much work. And who does he think he is, anyways?! The guy knows me for three days and he thinks he has any right to judge me? Fuck that.

Arrogant little punk that he is. At least I don't have some unhealthy obsession with chocolate or something stupid like that. And I'm in great shape, there's no reason for me to have to exercise. My body is just _that_ amazing. Chyeah.

Spending the day with Mello isn't too terrible, really. He's okay… when he's not acting like a physco-crazed bitch. But when he acts half-way normal, he's actually pretty cool. To me. Although, to other people, I've learned that he 's not so nice. As in, everyone is afraid of him and his glares of doom and death. Yeah. Apparently, he's not a people-person.

Not that I am. Before him, I never talked to anyone in this place. Maybe a few times when someone asked me a way-too obvious, common sense question. Other than that, however, nothing. I was never one to be very social. So sue me.

Anyways.

Mello is kinda scary, yet he's not. He's kind of insane, yet he's not. And he's my friend. Yet he's not really… because I don't know how to make that official or whatever.

I'm not sure if he's the one with the problem or not. Maybe it's me, now that I think about it.

"So, Matt," the blond said as we threw our bags on the floor. "What do you wanna do?"

It was said in a question format, but I knew it was a command of, "I'm bored. Entertain me or die, bitch."

Hm…. Let's see… What to do…. Video games? Yasure.

"Do you want to learn that game?" I asked. And…. yup. He's clueless. Heh, ignorant Mello. "With the… guitar thing…?"

"I, uh, guess," he said, shrugging. I nodded, my head staring at the ground. I felt my face get really hot. How embarrassing. Of course I've no idea how to communicate with people. I haven't had to for five years.

I walked to my TV and took out my second Wii remote. Picking up the guitar, I hooked up the remote into the guitar. I turned on the console and beckoned Mello over to sit beside me on the floor. He did so. I gave him the guitar controller, keeping my eyes down. My face was still a bit hot and I swear I could hear him chucking in his head.

When he had taken the guitar, I took hold of my own. The game started up and I looked over to see Mello fiddling with the white faux guitar. He was pressing all the buttons on the neck, testing them some and stretching his fingers out.

I laughed a little under my breath, at which he turned to stare at me sharply. I grinned sheepishly before taking the strap off of my shoulder. "Here, lemme show you how to do it…"

Cautiously, very cautiously, in fact, I moved over to the blond and set his first three fingers on the right buttons. "Okay, only worry about these three for now. When a note, or a colored button circle thing, rather, you hit the fret button with the same color and strum at the same time. Pretty easy, right?"

That was… the _worst_ explanation _ever_.

"Um… sure."

Surprisingly enough, Mello was pretty good. He played on his own while I played Pokemon on my DS. I looked up when he exclaimed that he was the best Guitar Hero player of all time. I stifled my chuckle that came to my throat. No need to bring up the fact that I had beaten the game on all levels within two days. Because I'm not arrogant.

At all.

Mello played for forty-five minutes before he got bored. He decided then that he wanted ice cream. Therefore, deciding that we were to sneak into the kitchen and steal some. I told him he was insane. It was two and a half hours before dinnertime, so I was sure it would be downright impossible. He insisted, though, that we at least try. Meaning if I didn't go, I would probably end up losing another DS.

So we tried. We walked casually side by side to the kitchen. I ranted about my latest Pokemon progress, and Mello pretended to listen. I think. Maybe. Most likely not, though. But we're going to say he did because it boosts my self-esteem.

Once we reached the back door of the kitchen, I shut up. I followed the blond inside, where it was pretty quiet. Kind of creepy, actually. The two chefs were most likely prepping food somewhere. Mello led to a room to our left, a freezer room. There were three freezers, one on each wall. I went to the one on the left wall.

"Meat," I stated simply, seeing piles of boxes labeling the types of meat. I turned back around to see my partner in crime scourging around in another freezer. I went to his side and looked as well. It was mostly boxes labeled yogurt, the kind with no flavor, no doubt.

Suddenly, a rough cough dragged our attention to the door. A female with her hair tied back tight and a dirty apron on stood with her hands heavily on her hips. She scowled at us.

Roger gave us five days of 'suspension'; meaning no free time. So after dinner, instead of hanging out with the other kids, Mello and I had to wipe tables, sweep the cafeteria floor, and wash dishes. Beautiful.

Mello didn't say anything. All night. In fact, he didn't say anything at all through the entire thing. It was kinda scary. I kept quiet as well, a bit frightened.

When I laid down that night, I could swear I heard him mutter across the room, "We'll get them back."

I think I had a nightmare that night, the fear of not knowing what lied ahead scaring me.

The suspension assignment wasn't that bad. Although I sis a little more than half of the dishes. Mello, I'm sure, was busy planning our revenge the whole time. Five days passed slowly, and by the end of Friday night's work, I felt like celebrating.

He ate two chocolate bars, while I dug up a cigarette from my stash and smoked. Then we passed out on the floor.

The week was moderately okay. I made a ninety-three on our test in World Languages. Mello and I, in my personal opinion, were now officially –almost- friends. And I caught a Mudkip.

Saturday was weird. When I woke up, I was tangled up next to a certain blond. His head was on my chest, one arm around my torso, and I think we were holding hands. Holy shit, right?

I coughed lightly and asked aloud, "M-Mello?"

Gradually, his blue orbs hit my face and the realization formed. It got a little awkward. We both stood up fast, staying silent and not looking each other in the eye. I stretched and Mello spawned a chocolate bar from virtually no where.

* * *

See you guys soon! I loves chew allz.

**Much respect, much love. Goodbye!**


	4. Track Three: Sick Cycle Carousel

****

Thar. Sorry. Shorrrt. Forgive me, please. I'm busyyyyyy. TTwTT

I'm gonna learn soon how to balance high school and writing. Gimme a break. It was my first year with all Honors/AP crap. They didn't have that in middle school. So it's something new. Okay, well they had it for Literacy and Math, but whatever. I didn't have the Math one. So there. :]

Well, summer's coming up. And I think I'll (hopefully) get a lot done! Hopefullyhopefully.

Yay.

Allllrighty. I love all of you, please review. And I give permish to my clubs. Which I'll start posting in my journals again... come next journal.

Kai. Bai. ILY.

**

* * *

**

**Track Three: Sick Cycle Carousel**

Mello told me about his GreatAmazingPlanToGetBack (even though we got in trouble on our own) on Monday morning. It involved some brain power (not really, but it's nice to say so), silly string, balloons, markers, and chocolate pudding. Also, it involved taking around one-hundred dollars from Wammy's. That, of course, was my job.

"It's impossible," I told Mello as we headed back to lunch. I kept my voice low and quiet, weary of all the people around us. "There's absolutely no way to get it without someone knowing or funding out."

"There has to be a way, Matt. It's not like they keep track and double-check everything we do around here." I sighed loudly, receiving a short glare from him. It was always pointless to argue with the oh-so-great Mello, I suppose.

"Fine, whatever. I'll try to figure something out."

We ate lunch away from everyone else. Mello spent nearly the entire time planning ways to get money out of our accounts. I played my game to clear my mind. The whole thing started to seem impossible. But I had already agreed, so there was no backing down now.

Thursday, Mello told me to set my clothes on fire.

"Excuse me?"

"I've figured it out! Al we have to do is buy you some new clothes, then we return them and get the money back."

"Do you realize where that leaves me?"

"Naked."

Friday, Mello ordered me to cry.

"What?"

"If you throw a fit, and say you laptop is broken or something, they might let you get a new one, then we can pawn it."

"Please, that's so not worth it."

"So? Do it anyway."

Let it be known my friends that I am officially an idiot. The thought crossed my mind for a split second that it might actually work. And... no. Peer pressure sucks. Not even the good sucks, either. The bad kind. Like when you wanna barf because the person's balls smell all nasty. Ew.

Nonetheless, I tried to produce fake tears. It didn't work. Mello told me to try harder. I stomped on my toe. That didn't work either. But it hurt. So, that's a big no-no, note to self.

That's when Mello completely lost it.

He huffed over to my bed, took my laptop from its place under my nightstand, and began to bang it against the windowsill.

I screamed. I screamed so loud I'm sure all of Winchester heard it. Mello then dropped my laptop and jumped on it repeatedly. I saw it break apart slowly. Two pieces, then four, then six, then nine. More and more and he wouldn't stop! I hadn't really realized that I had been screaming the entire time. I barely noticed when Roger barged in, with some old lady in stow. They both were frantically trying to get Mello to stop.

Once Mello had sat down on my bed, I stopped. I fell to my knees and stared at the pieces that I used to call my beloved computer, Sherry. Poor, poor Sherry.

Mello's plan didn't really work. Asshole. My laptop is being replaced by the new model. And Mello got in trouble again. Nothing too serious, because I told them it wasn't completely his fault. For some reason. ...I'm an idiot.

"So, that didn't realy work. But whatever. We'll get it. We have two weeks."

That son of a bitch. I should kill him for what he did. He murdered Sherry! MURDERED. He's completely insane, a total asshole, and despite the fact that he can talk and is an enrolled student at Wammy's House, he is an A-class idiotic prick. He thinks he can get away with everything, but he's wrong. I'll get him for this. I will.

"Matt, do you realize you're talking outloud this time or not? Either way, that's kind of creepy."

Damn him.

My new computer was hella rad. But I wasn't about to tell Mello that. I kept silent while researching ways to actually steal money from ATMs. You'd be surprised. None the stupid ideas helped me. Of course, they were probably all posted by little twelve year olds that have nothing better to do, who think they can crack the government or whatever. There are some weird-ass people out there.

I sighed, closing out all the windows. There was no way. Absolutely no way to get it off...

Off record. Is it possible that we could simply use the money, then delete the purchase from record? But where would the missing money go? A new jacket for Jimmy? Or maybe new supplies for the art department? Or perhaps, we could just pretend like it was never there? It's not like they can really trace it back to us if it's not even there.

"Mello, I've figured it out."

So we tried my new idea. It was pretty simple. Hack into Wammy's main computer terminal. It's where they kept all the important stuff. It didn't take too many tries, actually. Easy codes and all, it wasn't very protected. But I doubt just anyone could get it. Other than that, who would want to?

I searched through all the files and documents, through the program files, the hidden windows. Nothing. All it really had were the ranks, grades, attendance records, crap like that. Waste. Of. Time.

"What shit," Mello had complained from across the room when I told him. He had been reading something and eating chocolate, as always, the whole time I was busy doing the important things. "There must be some separate computer that Roger does all that crap. Maybe it's around Wammy's somewhere."

"Have fun looking."

"What? You don't actually expect me to go alone, do you Matt? You've lost it, my friend." I looked Mello in the eye and gave up. He seemed so determined. Just to pull a stupid little prank on everyone. It's not like we would really be praised for it. We'd most likely be hated, in fact. I guess it's just that male ego or some shit.

So, we both got dressed back into our 'adventure' clothes to go out.


	5. Track Four: Don't Stop Believin'

**Hey guys... So. I've been gone a WHILE. Sorry. For an explanation, check my profile....**

**-_- Nonetheless, let's get on with it.**

**

* * *

**

**Track Four: Don't Stop Believin'**

Mello led me around for the first hour of our rummaging through Wammy's. Everyone -- well, most everyone; Linda could still be heard throughout the hall singing show tunes -- was asleep now. It seemed that even the faculty went to bed at this time. This was a new experience, in all of my years at Wammy's. I had never heard it so quiet.

We went to the North Wing, where we knew Roger's office was. I had found it with ease, being here too many times already. The one thing I had not been counting on, though, was the easy work we had to do. The camera was pointed AWAY from the door to the office. Who's stupid enough to do that? Mello and I did our best to dodge the cameras all together (not as well as we hoped, but good enough). Mello went to the corner where the camera sat at the ceiling. I stayed against the wall as he did some fancy stuff to the camera while he crawled up on me.

The feeling of hope sank in as Mello told me he had finished fixing up the camera. It plays looping images now, apparently. I didn't see how he did it so fast without the use of a terminal. "I've had a lot of practice."

We broke into the office with just a quick card-sweep. Not very secure, are they? You'd think with the huge supply of geniuses around here they'd make security a bit more tight. I mean... really. One could snap at any second and just decide to kill us all in their sleep. And then what would Roger have to clean up? Geez, wouldn't anyone else think of this?

Perhaps I'm over-thinking it.

"Matt? Hello?" Mello snapped his fingers in front of my nose. Damn him, ruining absolutely grand thoughts. I could've been on to something important. And he would just... "Matt! Get to it!"

Fine, fine. But you'll regret this one day.

I took my place in front of Roger's computer, a two-year old Mac with a Finding Nemo mouse pad. Original. The log in password was no problem, as I saw him typing it in last summer. I-K-E-S-S-0-3-4-5. The speakers, luckily, were off and so the boot up made no sound. As soon as everything was loaded, I sat there with my hands over the keyboard. I had no idea what to really do from here. Where to start. Where would Roger keep such discreet files?

A few tries and I had found all the hidden files. It was all the same thing as before. Attendance records, ranks, grades, blah blah blah. And then... Ah! Checking Accounts, it was labeled. I opened it, feeling a bit proud. It was still too easy.

In fact, so easy that all it contained was the information on who spent what and how much the cafeteria spent on lunch every month.

Let's see... Linda bought a new jacket when she and Jadie went to town last weekend. This was the latest transaction apparently. I tried to see if I could delete this from memory, but there was a warning that said the file could not be corrupted or edited.

"No can do, then Mello. Let's go to sleep."

"Shut up Matt, stop being lazy. Come on, think of something!"

You know, why can't things just be simple? Why do we have to hide the purchase? There's no point. They'll just think, oh my, boys are boys, yaddyadda. And all that.

Mello's stupid.

"Matt, just do something, will you? This is the only part that you actually have to do."

I'm Mello and I'm stupid! Stupid, stupid Mello!

Pffft. I had an idea.

I finally figured it out. It really only involved hacking into the main system and changing all that dumbass shit. And we were finally headed back to our room. Now it was completely dark in Wammy's, and we felt our way around some halls.

We made it to our room without trouble. Well, except for...

"They, uh, they're in our room." I said quietly to my accomplice.

"What?! Who?"

"I'unno. Rodger and some other guy."

Mello wasted no time, he unlocked the door and barged on in. Two men accompanied Roger in our room. Luckily, we made sure that we turned everything off and deleted any evidence of anything. Everyone turned to look at us with very confused faces. Well, actually Roger looked pretty mad. He even sounded mad. "What are you two doing out of your rooms? I thought we were through with your shenanigans."

Mello was quick-witted, thankfully, even on this night. "We only went to get Matt's forgotten homework assignment from the science lab."

"Oh really?" Guy One said, sarcastically putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah," I piped up. "I forgot it when we went to lunch and when we went back to get it after gym, no one was in there. And we didn't want to attract attention to ourselves, so we waited for everyone to go to sleep. 'Cause we were... afraid to get in trouble and stuff." Oh, that was horrible. My tongue does not match my blond friend's. He elbowed me to shut up. I also got the hint of _not helping _with it.

However graceless my excuse was, they bought it. Roger told me a bunch of shit about how I shouldn't forget things so easily and how we should have just come to them. "And that homework had better be done by tomorrow."

After I finished -copying- the last of my actual science homework, we went to bed. Before I fell asleep, I heard Mello whisper from across the room. "Think about it Matt, we actually cracked them and their system. The only thing they go by. Do you know what this means?"

"Uh, world domination?"

"No, it means that we can do virtually anything we want here. This is our playground."

Oh baby.

* * *

**Short chappie is short. Sorry.**

**Review please! Let me know to continue or not.**


End file.
